


Bonds

by Cigamina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom Claude von Riegan, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Reincarnation if you squint, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dimiclaude, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigamina/pseuds/Cigamina
Summary: Dimitri didn't just do it because he liked to be lead, liked to obey and to please. He needed it – he had days where he was so restless and riled up that he didn't know where to put all of his stagnant feelings. It didn't take much, Dimitri was a complicated man with way too complex thoughts and feelings for himself to make sense of. He was very bad at putting emotions into words, he had a tendency to rather act than speak, which made 'just talking about what was bothering him' nearly impossible.That was when Claude had to take it away from him. Everything he was worrying about and brooding over, because it wouldn't do him any good. When he had to be pushed into a place where none of it mattered, where such thoughts were the farthest thing from his mind because it was full of Claude and what Claude said, what he commanded.~*~Claude helping his boyfriend relax in a stressful time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tradeofalljax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeofalljax/gifts).



> First of all, HAPPY DIMICLAUDE BIRTHDAY to tradeofalljax!! <3 
> 
> This story is a gift for you because you got me into Fire Emblem Three Houses, I would have never touched a Fire Emblem game if it hadn't been for you. XD And I really love this one, I'm on my 6th playthrough 8D  
> And I also really like Dimiclaude, so here you go. :3   
> I hope you enjoy this first attempt of mine to get into those characters... after writing and reading Eruri stuff explicitly for like 7 years it wasn't easy to get into new characters, I hope I did them at least a little justice. >.<
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, even though my mind is constantly trying to get me into writing an obscenely long story where Claude and Dimitri would be the side pairing to Sylvix. And then it suggests that the Dimiclaude story also needs an origin story because I never get off easy when an idea hits me. |D Maybe. This will have to do for now as I still have other projects that desperately need my attention. *sweats* 
> 
> Enough talk, on to the story!

~*~ 

There were things that weren't easily explained. There were things that were too complicated and complex to be taken apart properly in just a few sentences, especially when trying to break something down for people who had never experienced anything like it before. Claude had tried and was rather certain that his conversation partner hadn't understood half of it. But oh well, it wasn't his job to explain anything to Sylvain Jose Gautier, of all people. It didn't matter if he got it or not, most important was that Claude knew what this was. And that he was so conscious of it that navigating them through the evening was something he didn't only enjoy doing but that he was also certain would benefit them both. 

Checking himself in the mirror briefly he turned around to leave the bathroom. Dimitri's bathroom was way less decorated (and way less messy) than Claude's own, clean white tiles and dark gray shower mats looked quite conservative, but it was a spacious conservative place and Claude liked that. Maybe, in a distant future, when Claude would start moving some of his things into Dimitri's spaces, the bareness of the room and the whole apartment would become less impersonal. The corner of his mouth twitched as he couldn't help thinking how he would love to tilt Dimitri's tidy space somewhat into chaos. 

Raising a hand to ruffle his unruly brown locks of hair he continued down the lowly lit corridor towards his destination, his naked feet barely making a sound on the plush, dark blue carpet. He experimentally swayed his hips from left to right, testing the mobility, and felt a little smug when his breathing didn't even hitch. 

The door to Dimitri's bedroom was slightly ajar and Claude didn't hesitate to enter, pushing the door open with the flat of his hand. His eyes roaming the expanse of the room, checking the drawn curtains, the dimmed lights, the water bottles on the nightstand, they eventually landed on the pale figure in the middle of the room. His blonde hair would need a cut soon, Claude mused, it was slowly but surely reaching the broad shoulders. Blue eyes were downcast, fixed on the carpet in front of his bent knees, his tall body folded and still and waiting, hands loose in his lap. 

Just where Claude wanted him. Just where he had told him to be when he returned. 

He consciously left the door wide open – there wasn't another soul in the apartment, except the cat Claude had made Dimitri adopt for the sole reason that Claude wasn't allowed to have pets at his own apartment. But he knew it created a sense of inappropriateness, even if it was slight it contributed to the atmosphere. 

Claude could stare at Dimitri all day. He was very nice to look at standing up, fully clothed, but having him here in his bedroom, stark naked and kneeling on the floor, was something else. Dimitri was a tall, strong man – he could pick up Claude effortlessly and albeit he was not particularly thin, Dimitri tossed him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all. Him accidentally breaking things because he grabbed them too hard or pulled too much had become a very normal occurrence that Claude no longer frowned at, it was just part of what living with Dimitri was like. He had long stopped wondering, instead accepted it as a given fact. Plus, he found it very charming that this man, who could probably just snap his neck like a twig if he wanted to, was kneeling on the floor naked at Claude's command for both of their enjoyment. 

His eyes not looking away from the blond man for a second he walked over to him, footfalls certain and steady on the carpet. Reaching out a hand he touched a muscular shoulder and as he circled the kneeling man his fingernails ran a curved line from his shoulder across his back to the shoulder's twin. He more felt than saw a shiver run down the man's back. 

He hadn't left him waiting for long, his skin was still warm from the shower Dimitri had taken prior to Claude taking over the bathroom for getting himself ready. 

“Dimitri,” he said, and the blonde man looked up from the floor, careful not to meet Claude's eyes. He couldn't help but smile and raised his hand to give Dimitri's cheek a gentle pat, appreciating the man's obedience. 

Letting his hand fall back to his side Claude turned away from Dimitri to walk over to a corner of the room, fully aware that blue eyes were following his every move. Which was exactly why he had allowed Dimitri to look up. 

Reaching the comfortable armchair they had purchased a few weeks ago Claude stopped in front of it. He loved curling up in it to read, Loki the cat either sleeping on the back of the chair or right in his lap. That was not what was going to happen there that night, though. 

He pivoted on his feet and slowly sat down, his eyes resting on Dimitri's still form once again. Blue eyes were still looking at him, taking in the silken bathrobe he was wearing, following the movement of his legs when he crossed one over the other. The dark yellow bathrobe slid open at his knees and Claude felt a smile curve his lips at the way Dimitri's eyes seemed to be glued to the revealed expanse of skin. He placed his hands on the arm rests and relaxed into the comfort of the chair, let himself be ogled for a few precious moments. 

“Come here,” he said, his voice dipping into the silky darkness that came to him naturally whenever they were together like this. It was a regular occurrence for them, one that they both looked forward to, even though for probably very different reasons. Claude simply loved it – the control, the power rush, the rawness that had to be coaxed out of Dimitri for Claude to bask in it. And, which was probably the most dominant feeling in the mix, was what he was doing to Dimitri when they were together like this. Dimitri didn't just do it because he liked to be lead, liked to obey and to please. He needed it – he had days where he was so restless and riled up that he didn't know where to put all of his stagnant feelings. It didn't take much, Dimitri was a complicated man with way too complex thoughts and feelings for himself to make sense of. He was very bad at putting emotions into words, he had a tendency to rather act than speak, which made 'just talking about what was bothering him' nearly impossible. 

That was when Claude had to take it away from him. Everything he was worrying about and brooding over, because it wouldn't do him any good. When he had to be pushed into a place where none of it mattered, where such thoughts were the farthest thing from his mind because it was full of Claude and what Claude said, what he commanded. 

It hadn't come easy to them, it had taken a long while for Dimitri to trust Claude with this, had taken time and patience until the simple order to kneel and wait for Claude until he was ready was able to quiet Dimitri to the point where he could relax and hand everything over to Claude to do what he thought was best. 

But they had managed. 

Today was one of the restless days and so there they were, Dimitri obeying his command by crawling towards Claude on his hands and knees. 

Dimitri was entirely bare, his hair still damp and down and his usually piercing eyes downcast once again. Pretty muscles moved in his back when he approached, strong arms and thighs made him seem like a predator on the prowl. But when he reached Claude he sat back on his haunches and waited – it made Claude feel proud of what they had built between them over the years of learning each other, of trying and failing and resigning but never giving up. This was rock-solid, and like nothing Claude had ever had before. 

He lifted a hand and tangled his fingers in the damp, soft hair, taking a few moments to caress his partner. Dimitri carefully tilted his head towards his touch and Claude indulged him, gently scratching the other man's scalp before closing his fingers to a fist around quite a handful of hair. Dimitri's breath hitched and his lips parted when Claude tugged his head back, exposing the pale man's throat. 

“Look at me, Dimitri,” he said and blue eyes swept up immediately, already darkened from the atmosphere that was tightening around them. He knew it was conditioned, they both knew where their night would go. Claude also knew how it would go, these things needed careful planning. It was part of his thrill, the anticipation of what he knew was going to happen. It was the exact opposite for Dimitri – he didn't know what to expect, and that was part of his thrill. Part of why he could lose himself in the scenes Claude created for them, strengthened by his unshakable trust. He didn't need to worry because Claude did think for him, his part was to obey, to react, easy and simple. 

Each in their own way they were affected by what they knew would come, and Claude loved every little sign of how he got to Dimitri so easily. 

Claude let go of the hair he had grabbed and went back to stroking it, combing it with his fingers. Their eyes were locked, green meeting blue, and Claude couldn't help but smile at the other man. 

“Do you know your safe words?” he asked him, needing to make sure even though they were doing this fairly often. It was important, for both Dimitri's sake and Claude's peace of mind. Dimitri had the tendency to ignore or forget about his own needs, simply getting on with things however well he liked them, and not just in the safe space of their bedroom. It was important for Claude to know that he could check up on him by asking, and that he could trust Dimitri to actually use his emergency exit if he needed to. They each had needed to in the past a few times, it was crucial to have the safety net installed. 

“Green, yellow, red,” Dimitri recited, his voice a little rough from being silent for so long. Claude slid his hand from Dimitri's hair to cup his cheek, running his thumb gently over the dark circles under Dimitri's left eye. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, Claude knew even though Dimitri tried to be discreet about it. He had never been one to rest a lot, and having a lot on his mind lately certainly hadn't helped with that. Claude made a mental note to look into it further, maybe there was a soothing tea he could coax Dimitri into drinking in the evening. 

“Good,” Claude said, refocusing his attention on the blond man in front of him and pushing all the other thoughts into a corner of his mind where he would revisit them later. For now, getting Dimitri exactly where he wanted him was the top priority that night, and he would make sure they both enjoyed the ride to the fullest. 

“Touch me,” he said in that dark voice, knowing the timbre sent little shocks of anticipation right where they were supposed to go, and Dimitri didn't hesitate to obey his command. Large hands came up and sought to cover as much exposed skin as they could. His palms were warm and Claude felt the shiver of goosebumps erupting to the familiar touch. The contrast of their complexion was as stark as ever and given that it was early in the summer Claude knew that he would continue to tan while Dimitri would never be anything other than sun-burnt when being exposed to the sun for too long. 

The blond man stroked Claude's crossed legs, only very tentatively trying to get him to untie his long limbs. He knew better than to insist, Claude would give him exactly as much as he wanted to give and he was getting less generous the more his partner tried to coax him. Dimitri didn't, trying another approach instead when he slid his hands up Claude's thighs until his fingertips brushed the hem of the silken bathrobe. Not about to let the man get too audacious, he used the leg he had hooked over the other to push against Dimitri's chest with his foot until the man sat back on his haunches. Confused eyes looked at him and he met them calmly, spreading his thighs the tiniest bit as a reward for his troubles. 

“Hands behind your back,” he demanded, and Dimitri only lost a beat until he followed his order. Claude's foot slid a little lower and he used his big toe to brush against a rosy nipple, which earned him a surprised intake of breath from Dimitri. Oh... this was going to be good tonight, Claude smiled to himself. 

Sliding his foot down Dimitri's torso, for the first time that night he took a good look at his partner's most private and, in Claude's very personal opinion, extraordinarily pretty parts. Dimitri was a very handsome man, he had charismatic features and and a fairly impressive physique – but his cock was simply stunning. Embedded in a nest of very light, very soft pubic hair, was the base of Dimitri's already half hard flesh, and fully roused stood the organ slightly curved and very much perfect in girth and length. If you knew how to take it, Claude mused. He enjoyed long, thick dicks and lucky him, Dimitri sported one above average. He was uncut, the head was a heavy, impressive thing that wasn't easy to coax into a limited space. 

Claude couldn't wait to get his hands on it – but all in good time. 

One look into Dimitri's face told Claude exactly how the blonde man was feeling about being ogled. He was flushed red, his eyes averted, he had definitely realized what Claude had been staring at. For all the times they had been together like this, Dimitri would probably never get used to Claude being entirely unabashed. He had been brought up rather conservative and even though Claude was doing his very best to corrupt every single cell of Dimitri's being the man just couldn't help how he was wired. 

But – he almost missed it, because it was a movement ever so tiny, but the twitch in Dimitri's thighs was definitely there. And the gap between his knees became wider. 

The corners of Claude's mouth curled up into a smile when he understood what was happening, and he couldn't help but react to it. Dimitri was spreading his legs, pushing his hips forward to give Claude quite the view of the parts he liked so much, and Claude lowered his foot back to the ground so he could lean forward. His hand returned to Dimitri's hair and much like before fisted a handful of blonde strands to pull the man's head back. He pulled him further down this time, making him arch his spine and push out his chest as a result. Dimitri's lips parted in a quiet moan and Claude leaned in to kiss him gently, just a brush of lips before withdrawing. Dimitri made a feeble attempt to follow him but Claude's fist in his hair prevented him from moving even the slightest bit, making him quiet down after a second. Claude smiled at his partner. 

“My good, beautiful boy,” he murmured, pulling his head back another, almost impossible little bit, and milked another moan from his pale lips, “you never cease to amaze me. Presenting yourself to me... spread your legs wider. Let me see what you have to offer.” 

Blue eyes practically glazed over at the words, Dimitri was so easily affected by Claude's filthy mouth. And as embarrassed as Dimitri very likely was, he obeyed Claude like the good boy he was. Screwing his eyes shut he spread his knees wider apart, letting Claude see everything. His cock twitched from the obscenity of the whole thing, from the exposure, and Claude was there to see it all. Oh he loved how responsive Dimitri was. 

“Open your eyes,” he said, and Dimitri did so, looking warily at Claude, and Claude felt his smile intensify. 

“You're perfect, the dirtiest, best thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to have you,” he said silkily, relieving the strain he had put to Dimitri's neck by pushing his head back up again. He wanted the man to see, and he wasn't at all surprised when Dimitri's eyes flicked down to Claude's knees when he let them fall apart. As much as Claude liked the look of what was between Dimitri's legs he knew that it was the same for the blonde man. Claude's own cock was more slender, a little less long, but, if Dimitri's opinion was to be trusted, it was utterly perfectly fitted to the rest of Claude's body. He knew Dimitri thought him beautiful, and while Claude didn't really see that in himself he trusted Dimitri to tell him what he was really feeling. Dimitri had never been able to lie to Claude, he was hopelessly terrible at it and if Claude prided himself in one thing, it was that he could easily read people. They were so lucky to be exactly what their significant other was looking to find when looking at their partner, and Claude knew for a fact that neither of them had ever felt as comfortable with another human being as they were feeling around each other – it probably was a once in a lifetime occurrence and they were hell-bent on making it work forever. 

The farther his knees slid apart the more the dark yellow bathrobe fell open due to the light, smooth texture of the material. His own arousal, already forming and hardening, had been hidden by layers of silk which were now sliding away. The material got caught on the damp tip a couple of times until the darkened organ appeared between the folds of fabric. Dimitri's breath hitched and he made an attempt to lean forward, tried to get closer, and Claude found his dedication almost endearing. But for now, he had other plans. 

Tightening his fist in Dimitri's hair he made a soft, chastising sound, softened the reproach with a small smile. “So eager to please, aren't you,” he said, tugging on the blond hair once for good measure, and then lifted his free hand to deposit it in his lap, “you want this, don't you?” 

He made a show of brushing his fingertips along his length, lazily circling the head without even batting an eye at the stimulation. His focus was solely on Dimitri, on the lips that he was biting, and the little gasp that slipped his lips when he needed a moment longer to answer his question than Claude would have liked. He was punished by a sharp tug on his hair. 

“Yes,” he hoarsely said, his eyes transfixed by Claude's slender fingers stroking his own cock. Claude closed his fingers around his length and moved his fist down and up slowly, making more fluid gather at the head. 

“Yes?” he asked him again, using his other hand to pull Dimitri's head in closer. Mere inches away from where he wanted to put his mouth Dimitri was stopped helplessly, and Claude continued to play with himself lazily. He even tapped the tip of his cock against Dimitri's cheek, smearing a few drops of precum onto his flushed skin. As close to Dimitri's neck as his hand was he could feel the tension gathering there, sensing reluctance form before Dimitri even knew what he was feeling, and moved to amend. 

“Ask me,” he offered Dimitri, and even though the other man didn't relax right away, he didn't snap either. It was hard for him, having to put feelings into words and not being allowed to just act on them, but he was trying. 

“Please,” was what he got out, and it was good enough for Claude. He held his cock steady when he pushed Dimitri's head down, helping him until he could feel the man's dry lips part around the head of his cock before moving his hand away. He didn't stop to push Dimitri down, felt his cock slide between the white teeth and further into the other man's mouth, sliding over his velvety tongue. And still he pushed further down, until the space was growing tighter for the head of his cock and he heard Dimitri take in harsh little breaths through his nose. Only then did he let him up a little bit, waiting a beat to let him breathe in properly, and then pushed him back down, finally sliding his cock down the other man's throat. 

For the first time that evening Claude's lips parted around a sound, a soft moan escaped him that matched the sweetness of what he was feeling between his legs. God this was good... he was buried so deep in Dimitri's throat that he felt the man's nose poke the lower part of his abdomen right above the base of his cock, the head of it was squeezed by contracting muscles that weren't exactly happy with having a big object thrust in so deeply. Despite how good it felt he counted the seconds until he felt the tension return to Dimitri's neck and pulled him up once more to breathe. Only to push him down and his cock into his throat another couple of times. The sounds that Dimitri made were sloppy, delicious, almost too terrible to Claude's ears since they sounded quite a bit like suffocation. But Dimitri let him, let Claude dictate when he got to breathe and when he didn't, and the tension thickly drained from his neck. The hands held obediently behind his back didn't even twitch once. 

He lifted him up and tilted his head back when every little bit of resistance had left him, and paused to look at his partner's face. He looked... utterly wrecked. His eyes were red from the lack of oxygen and the tears that had started flowing at some point, the streaks were all over his cheeks. His mouth was hanging open and he was taking shallow breaths, trying to accommodate to having free access to the air he had been more or less denied during the last several minutes, and precum and saliva were dripping from his stained, swollen lips. He was beautiful, and still Claude couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. 

“Colour?” he asked his partner, and Dimitri needed a moment before he could hoarsely voice the word 'green' loud enough for Claude to hear. Claude's heart nearly swelled too big for his chest. Dimitri had once told him that there wasn't anything he wouldn't let Claude do to him if Claude decided he wanted to. He hadn't immediately realized what it meant, but when he had he had found the weight of the responsibility almost crushing. Dimitri's trust in him ran so very deep that he would take everything from him, no matter what Claude dealt to him. Because he trusted him that he would never take things too far. Knowing he believed that was something Claude had needed some time to process. He thought that he had, and that he could handle everything it entailed, but sometimes thinking about it made his head spin. Claude trusted Dimitri with his very being, but he could probably never make such a statement. 

Claude leaned in and kissed Dimitri softly, rubbed the man's scalp where he had been holding onto his hair so tightly. He needed the moment of gentleness, and he had the feeling that Dimitri did too. This kind of thing they were sharing had to be balanced, cruelty weighing at most the same as the affection that needed to be shown for this to work on healthy terms. 

When they parted Claude pressed their foreheads together, silently counting the slowly increasing amount of seconds Dimitri needed to take a breath and stroking his hair until he felt it safe for them to continue. When he pulled back to look into Dimitri's eyes he found them calm, open for him to read, and he knew that he was alright. 

When he tangled his fingers once again in Dimitri's hair he didn't pull or push, he merely guided Dimitri back down towards his waiting cock. Dimitri let him and opened his mouth to take his cock back in, only this time Claude let him actually pleasure him. He placed his second hand on Dimitri's head as well and used them both to stroke him encouragingly, scratch him, tilt him this way and that a little but giving him free rein for the most part. Dimitri was good at this... having been together for years had taught them pretty much everything about what the other liked, and Dimitri definitely knew how to suck Claude's cock. He liked doing it, and he also liked the throat-fucking for reasons that Claude couldn't quite grasp. He could follow the thrill of feeling entirely at someone's disposal, especially when the hands were bound on the back to enhance the fact that you couldn't control any of it. But Claude's gag reflex was rather strong and he was happy when he got a cock down his throat without throwing up on it immediately. He had tried, before Dimitri and with him, but he couldn't get any enjoyment out of the thing for himself. He let Dimitri do it because Dimitri liked it and admittedly, being on the receiving end, it did have its appeals. 

A little nip to the underside of his cock snapped Claude's full attention back to the deliciously skilled mouth working him over, and he scratched the man's scalp appreciatively. 

“That's it... you love it so much, I could feed you my cock all day,” he purred out and the muffled moan he got as a response shot another shiver of arousal right to where Dimitri was slowly but steadily steering him towards the point of no return. 

Dimitri's lips and tongue were moving efficiently, lavishing his cock with loving appreciation up to the point where Claude had to pull Dimitri back gently by his hair. He was very hard by now, and judging from the flush on Dimitri's face that didn't have anything to do with the asphyxiation from before he was sure that his partner was in a similar state. 

Leaning down to brush his own against Dimitri's glistening lips he used his other hand to push the man's upper body backwards. 

“Nobody can suck my cock like you can,” he told Dimitri, and if possible the man flushed even more furiously. Claude just smiled affectionately. 

“Go lay on your back,” he instructed with a nod towards the bed, and even though his legs were probably hurting from having been in the same position for quite some time Dimitri got up in a pretty fluid motion for a man who was sporting a rock hard erection between his legs. Claude watched him go and settle on the bed, his eyes not leaving his partner's pretty backside for a second. Pushing himself to the middle of the bed Dimitri propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes were locking onto Claude's. 

He picked himself up from the armchair as well, holding Dimitri's stare when he strolled over to join him on the spacious bed. His lips curled into a smile when he lifted his hands to undo the robe's tie and Dimitri's eyes followed his every move. A little shrug was enough to send the silk sliding off of his shoulders and down his arms until the fabric pooled on the floor behind his feet, and blue eyes were roaming the expanse of skin he had just revealed. Swaying his hips from side to side he reached the bed and didn't stop there. The mattress dipping underneath his weight he placed his knees on the firm softness and crawled towards his partner. Claude didn't stop until he had Dimitri underneath him, his knees on each side of the other man's hips, and cupping the man's face in his palms he leaned down to kiss him. To really kiss him for the first time that night, lips and tongue and all. His own taste met him when his tongue slid in deep, greeted by Dimitri's welcoming twin. One of his own sliding into Dimitri's blond hair he felt the man's much larger hands come up to stroke down his back, settling on his ass to push him down. A moan was wrung from both their lips when their cocks touched, pulsating heat meeting hard flesh. Dimitri's grip was firm and Claude indulged him for a short while, grinding his hips down to meet his lover's muscular body. Knowing from first hand experience that they could reach completion just like that, bodies sliding in delicious friction, he let his hands stroke down Dimitri's shoulders and followed along his arms. Breaking their kiss he sat up a little to reach his lover's wrists and squeezed, directing Dimitri's hands away from his backside. 

“You can't help groping me, can you?” he purred out while leaning forward and pushing the other man's wrists down onto the mattress on each side of his head. “Naughty boy, leave them there.” 

Giving the strong wrists a squeeze he stroked down Dimitri's arms once more, leaning in to give his jaw a nip. Then the sensitive spot right below his ear, then down his throat, and each nip earned him a shuddering breath. Using his hands to run his fingernails down the other man's sides Claude bit down right next to the Adam's apple, sucking a blooming bruise into Dimitri's pale skin that made the man choke out a moan. In the periphery of his vision he perceived the twitch of Dimitri's hands; but he knew that the man wouldn't move his hands away from where he had put them. In this it didn't take rope to form bonds, words and the silent demand for obedience were just as strong. And much more enjoyable in Claude's opinion. 

Releasing the tormented skin he continued down the man's body, sliding back on strong thighs while dragging his tongue along Dimitri's neck and into the dip between his collar bones. He left another mark right there, like a ruby in the center of a necklace, before moving lower. Loving the beautiful way Dimitri reacted to nipple play Claude wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by, and before his lover knew what was coming he ran his nails up his sides towards the hard two buds. He circled them with his fingers, earning the audible breath he had been expecting, catching the sensitive skin with the nails of his thumbs. Dimitri's gasp turned into a drawn out moan when he took hold of both nipples and twisted them to the point where he knew it hurt. Dimitri's body arched off the bed, his blue eyes wide from surprise, and Claude smiled a dark smile. Turning his hands back just a little bit he ran the pads of his thumbs over the abused little buds and Dimitri's wide eyes slid shut for a few brief seconds. 

Leaning down he gave one of the nipples a flick with his tongue while his fingers rolled the other between his fingers, squeezing and stroking and nipping and licking and switching back and forth until Dimitri was moaning helplessly with how good he felt. His hands strained, twitched, but they never moved. His cock did the same, Claude felt it pressed against his stomach. 

When he was sure he had reduced Dimitri to little more than a quivering, hypersensitive mess he sat up, dragging his hips forward until their cocks touched. Dimitri looked up at him with wide, dark eyes, locks of his hair plastered to his damp forehead, and he let out a hoarse moan when Claude snaked a hand between them to gently grasp the man's rock hard cock. 

“You're beautiful when you're like this,” Claude said, lips curving into a smile. “I'm sure you could come from me playing with your nipples alone. “ 

That wasn't tested, and tonight wasn't the time to try untested things, but it was definitely on Claude's list of things he was definitely going to do to Dimitri one day. His words did earn him a shuddering breath, and he rewarded his partner with another stroke of his fingers along his pulsating erection. Quite a lot of fluid was already leaking from the tip and Claude made sure to smear it around generously, wetting sensitive skin effectively. 

“You're so wet already,” he purred, rolling his hips so his cock brushed against Dimitri's. 

“I wonder how I should have you,” he mused, reaching down to grasp his own erection between his fingers. Moving back a little bit he dragged the tip of his cock along Dimitri's lower abdomen until he reached the place where it met his thighs. 

“Maybe I should fuck you,” he said and tipped the head of his cock between Dimitri's muscular thighs, moving his hips to thrust between them, “or should I sit on your dick until I drained you dry?” 

Dimitri moaned helplessly, his face flushed from both Claude's dirty mouth and the arousal he was feeling. Not good enough, and Claude reached for Dimitri's cock with his free hand to squeeze the sensitive organ none too gently. “That was a question.”

Dimitri let out a gasp at the rough handling, his hands tightening to fists. 

“You can have me either way,” he barely managed to get out, and Claude wasn't going to make him think about that more. He had long decided how he was going to have   
Dimitri. Knowing that they both liked either way, but that they did have a preference, it hadn't taken him long to figure out what to do. 

He reached for one of Dimitri's hands and pulled it up to his face. Locking eyes with his lover's brilliantly blue ones he kissed his large palm, nuzzling his face against the pale skin as he licked from the middle all the way up to the tip of the middle finger. Watching Dimitri's lips part he closed his own around his fingertip, sliding his lips down the digit like Dimitri had done earlier with Claude's cock. He swirled his tongue around the penetrating finger, making it nice and wet, before moving his head up to take both the middle finger and the pointer finger into his mouth. 

Releasing both fingers he was satisfied to see them shining wet with his saliva, and he lost no time redirecting Dimitri's hand around his body towards his backside. “Get me ready,” he told Dimitri, and the latter obeyed his command immediately. Wet fingers slid down the crease between his buttocks and Claude watched his partner's face, waiting for the moment of realization. His lips pulled into a smile when Dimitri's fingers reached their destination and brushed against something hard. Blue eyes flicked up to Claude's face, widening in understanding what he was feeling there. Claude knew that Dimitri knew exactly what he had put in there, his fingers feeling for the brilliant stone at the outer end of the butt plug. 

“You know it's my favorite,” Claude said with a smile, pushing back against Dimitri's hand. The big, heavy plug was shifted a little inside of his body and for the first time that evening Claude allowed himself a soft moan. 

The custom made, heavy golden plug adorned with an actual diamond had been a sinful gift from Dimitri, back when they had started dipping into scening. It had been their very first sex toy and Claude would never forget how Dimitri had been so proud and so insecure about giving a present at the same time. It held emotional value to the both of them and Claude loved the heavy feel, its shape that was literally made for his body. He had put it in in the bathroom before walking to Dimitri's bedroom, and although wearing a butt plug of considerable size while sitting wasn't exactly comfortable Dimitri's reaction to feeling it was entirely worth it. 

Strong fingers had taken hold of the plug's studded neck but, like the good boy he was, Dimitri was waiting for Claude's cue on how to continue. He couldn't help but lean in to kiss Dimitri's lips as he moved his hips back against the big hand, giving a plump bottom lip an affectionate nip. 

“Play with it,” he instructed and his lover complied, started moving the heavy thing. Already accustomed to the toy's presence his breathing still hitched when Dimitri pulled on the neck strong enough to make the considerably wider belly of the plug spread his muscles. His eyes sliding shut he lifted his upper body, arching his back to push back at Dimitri's hand and the plug sank back into his body. 

He let Dimitri repeat the process a couple of times, more for the man's enjoyment than for his own need – he had properly stretched himself in order to get the quite impressive plug into his body in the first place – but he had to admit he was a whore for the stretching burn whenever the thicker part of the plug forced his muscles to widen. It was a foreshadowing of what was to come, Dimitri's cock being even thicker, and his own cock twitched in anticipation. He had always been one to love big dicks. 

Knowing that both of them were more than ready he moved forward when Dimitri pulled the plug back, causing the toy to slide out of his body completely. Grabbing his partner's cock with his hand he positioned himself and guided the leaking head between his cheeks – then let gravity do the rest. His head fell back when the thick head breached the tight ring of muscles and he moaned out loud, the sound mixing with Dimitri's own guttural grunt. Sliding down further he was being filled with pulsating thickness, muscles stretching to accommodate the intruding piece of flesh. 

“You feel so good,” he moaned, lifting his head to look into his lover's eyes from behind lowered lashes, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Dimitri stared back at him, unseeing, eyes dark from the pleasure he was feeling. “Your cock is perfect for me,” he said, reaching for Dimitri's hand. The golden butt plug fell onto the mattress when Claude returned their hands to the sides of a golden head, but instead of putting and leaving his hands there, Claude entwined their fingers instead. Finding purchase that way he pressed his hips all the impossible way down until all of Dimitri's member was sheathed inside of him. 

“Oh god, Claude,” Dimitri gasped out, his hips trembling from the effort to hold himself still, and Claude knew that the time of patience was coming to an end. He tortured them both with a couple of agonizingly slow rolls of his hips, making sure that he was ready to take Dimitri when he released him from the bonds he had created for him, and then he undid them all. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Dimitri's and then gently nipped his chin. 

“Fuck me, Dimitri,” he said, and it was all a whirl after that. 

Dimitri had always been stronger than it was good for him, and while that was an inconvenience for nearly every aspect of daily life Claude had come to find huge enjoyment in Dimitri's strength in bed. Nobody had ever fucked him like Dimitri did, in fact if it was anybody else he would probably feel more than apprehensive at being handled this way. Dimitri flipping him on his back in a flash and setting an almost brutal rhythm when thrusting into him was really something else. He couldn't help crying out again and again when Dimitri slammed into him, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him more often than not until Claude saw nothing but stars. 

And yet, he felt nowhere safer than right here, than with this man, because he knew he could trust Dimitri to stop on the slightest sign. 

They had been building up towards this for a while tonight and all the pent up tension climaxed in them moving frantically. Claude dug his fingers into Dimitri's shoulders as he held onto for dear life and Dimitri's right hand had at some point grabbed the headboard for more purchase. Moans and cries and grunts filled the room, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, and Claude completely lost track of time and space. He only knew that he didn't want it to end, the wild pleasure coursing though his body, while he just as desperately needed it to come to a peak. 

“Oh my god, yes, fuck me.... fuck me harder,” he moaned out, and Dimitri did actually increase the pace by another notch. 

With the intensity of it all it couldn't last for long and Claude was the first one to come, crying out Dimitri's name as he spilled his essence all over his stomach and chest. Dimitri followed suit, finishing deep inside of Claude's body with a guttural moan and a last, stuttering thrust, before they collapsed in a sweaty heap onto the mattress, clinging to one another. 

It took a while for them to catch their breaths, and even as their breathing slowly evened out none of them were willing to move. Eventually, it was Claude who moved first, gently removing himself from Dimitri's arms. The latter's softening cock slid out of his body and with a little urging from Claude's side the blond man rolled onto his side. Reaching for a blanket Claude slid in next to Dimitri, facing him when he pulled the blanket over them both. Although they were both sweaty and gross he wanted this, and he knew that Dimitri needed it even more than he did. 

Reaching out he cupped Dimitri's cheek with his palm and gently brushed his thumb across the man's cheek bone, causing blue eyes to flutter open. Tucking his other arm underneath his head he slid his hand into blond hair, gently stroking and scratching his partner. Blue eyes looked at him, half lidded, and for the first time in several days he looked entirely calm, at peace, and Claude knew that he was alright. He still wanted to hear him say it, always needed to make sure his partner was okay after an evening like this. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked him, his voice a little sore from using it quite a lot during that last part of their debaucheries. 

Dimitri tilted his head into Claude's touch and turned his head slightly so he could press a kiss into the palm of his hand. “Good,” he simply said, and Claude smiled at him. Dimitri surprised him by reaching out and touching Claude's hip tentatively, his cheeks blushing the slightest bit. 

“I... didn't hurt you, did I?” 

Claude shook his head, warmed by his lover's concern even though Dimitri had been put through much more. “No, I loved it.” 

He smiled at how Dimitri's cheeks reddened even more. 

Leaning in to brush his lips against Dimitri's forehead he pulled the blanket up higher to make sure Dimitri was well covered and warm. 

“I'll go get us a towel,” he then said and scooted backwards, out of their blanket cocoon. Swinging his feet out of bed he got up, reaching for his phone that he had put in silent mode and placed onto the bedside table earlier. After tapping the touch screen several times he placed it back down and continued on his way to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to return to his lover, already cleaned up himself, and he proceeded to do the same to Dimitri. First gently wiping his face with the warm, wet towel he did the same with the rest of the man's torso, wiping him down before tossing the towel unerringly into the hamper. 

“Thank you,” Dimitri sighed when Claude slid back underneath the blankets, strong arms reaching for him to pull him against his warm body. Content with the situation Claude tucked his head underneath Dimitri's chin, tilting his head so he could press his lips against a pale throat. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” he said, his lips pulling into a smile. Dimitri rolled onto his back and pulled Claude with him until his head rested on his chest. 

“Always,” is all Dimitri said, his hand stroking Claude's back. 

They stayed like that for a little while, just basking in each other's warmth and company. It was Dimitri who broke the silence, exhaling a little laugh. 

“Do you know the only thing missing for this to be the perfect evening?” 

Claude, who just knew his partner oh so well, sat up beside him and smiled. 

“A huge pepperoni pineapple pizza?” 

It was in that exact moment that the doorbell rang, startling only Dimitri, and Claude hopped out of bed with a laugh. Checking his phone to make sure that it really was their postmates driver standing outside their apartment Claude reached for the silken bathrobe he had discarded earlier and slid it back on. Dimitri could only stare, blinking. 

“How... did you...” 

Claude just shrugged, waving his hands. 

“It's magic,” he laughed, making for the door backwards, “dinner will be served in the living room in 5 minutes.” 

Dimitri snorted, shaking his head while his lips pulled into an affectionate smile. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” he said, and Claude returned his smile warmly before leaving the room. 

What they had was good. It wasn't always easy, sometimes they had to find ways to get through rougher patches, but Claude knew that they would manage. This was meant to be, there was no way of living without Dimitri, and Claude would always do his best to make sure Dimitri was well. 

It was what he had always done. 

When he was the sun, Dimitri was his moon. 

The Yin to his Yang. 

His King. 

His blue lion King. 

Claude couldn't help but smile on his way to open the door for the missing piece of Dimitri*s temporary happiness. 

~*~


End file.
